Unguarded Affections
by Tzunami
Summary: A little but mushy and fan-girly...But it's my first Knuxadow, so it was kinda difficult. '
1. Beginning of the Sin

Knuckles' sighed. He was alone again, another day stuck on his beautiful Angel Island. But a beautiful Island is nothing if you have no-one to share it with. Of course, he was only interested in sharing it with one person, a certain black, solitary hedgehog.  
Knuckles shakes his head. 'Stop it, you've got a job to do' he thinks, giving off a sigh as he lays down in front of the glowing Master Emerald, to spend another lonely, dreamless night.  
Almost as soon as the Echidna has his eyes closed they snap open again, for a moment he thought he'd gone blind, the stars, moon, and everything around him all black. But as his eyes adjust, he sees two gleaming red irises, which belonged to a face that was mere inches from his own.

O.O

"Boo."

"OMYGODWHATHEHELLWHOTHEFU-" Knuckles shouts out, almost jumping out of his fur with fright. The black hedgehog chuckles, getting off of Knuckles and standing back up, his arms folding over his furry chest.

"Hehe, did I scare you Knuckles?"

"No! I was....Surprised....Yeah....."

"Sure you were. Anyway, I thought I would stop by and see if anything interesting was happening round your way."

Knuckles sits up, rubbing his eyes softly with his palms (His knuckles being spiked) and glancing up at the dark hedgehog.

"I thought you were staying with Sonic?"

Shadow shifts his feet uneasily, rubbing his arm lightly.

"We, uh...Fell out."

Knuckles' seems to light up a hell of a lot at that, physically sitting up straighter as he thinks to himself 'Sonic and Shadow falling out? Maybe they'll split! This might be my chance'  
Taking a breath to calm his leaping heart, Knuckles stands up as well, rubbing the back of his neck lightly.

"Oh, really? That...Sucks...."

Shadow just nods, his foot scuffing the ground. Knuckles looks at him, frowning slightly as he thinks on how much Shadow had mellowed out since he had started going out with Sonic, and how much softer and gentler he'd become. And how much damn cuter.  
Knuckles shakes his head, clearing the thoughts away again. 'Can't think like that, not with him right there...' Knuckles folds his arms also, his voice blurting out, sounding slightly harsher than what he intended.

"Well nothing going on here, as you can pretty much see."

Shadow glances up at the Red Echidna, a rather hurt look appearing on his muzzle.

"Well...I guess I'll see you around then....Chaos Control!"

In a green flash the dark hedgehog had disappeared, back not to Sonic's house, but instead to the ARK, wanting to be alone that night after all that had happened. Knuckles growls angrily at himself, swinging his spiked fist downwards into the marble floor of the shrine, shattering the beautiful marble and leaving a massive shockwave of broken marble. He flops onto his back, curling up in a ball.

"IDIOT....."

Knuckles sighs, curling up tighter as his mind starts to wander. And, as always, it lands on one thing: Shadow.

"....Shadow....."

As his thoughts turn from innocent walks in the park to much....Ickier things, his hand slowly slides up his leg, it's destination somewhere VERY tender.

"No! Come on Knuckles, have some willpower....."

Knuckles' hand pauses, before it slowly moves back to his side, him curling up more as he closes his eyes.

"But he's just so........Damn that hedgehog."

Knuckles sighs sadly, another long, lonely night ahead of him.


	2. Visiting Hours

Far away from prying eyes, Shadow the Hedgehog sits in silence, his head bowed in thought. 'Whats wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? And, as usual, who am I..?' Shadow lets out a hollow chuckle at his own joke inside of his head. He remembered Sonic making the same joke only last week, and how the two of them had shared a laugh over a sundae. "Oh, why are things so damn complicated now?" the dark one asks himself, his answer coming in the form of a light creak coming from the space station ARK. He sighs, getting wearily to his feet as he begins to walk towards the main hall area.  
"I need a new place."

"How many times!?" Amy screamed, swinging her Piko Piko Hammer at a cowering Vector. " DO NOT SIT IN MY CHAIR!!!!"

"Amy, calm down will yah?" Says Sonic, his peaceful nap being disturbed by the little pink psychopath.

"Yeah Amy, it's just a chair!" says Vector, narrowly avoiding the Piko Hammer for a second time as he dives behind the couch. Sonic sighs. 'Where's Shadow? This is boring.'

Sonic hadn't forgotten thier fight. In fact, it was all he could think about in the past twelve hours since Shadow had disappeared without a trace. Sonic already had an apology ready (with some help from Tails) and just to sweeten the deal, he had bought a box of dark chocolate for his dark lover. 'Hehe, I'm just so great.' He thinks, a smug grin appearing on his face.

Meanwhile in the garage, Tails was working on some repairs to the X-Tornado, while Knuckles watched, speaking to his little fox friend as he worked.  
"Hey, Tails...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure....Pass me that wrench would you?"

Knuckles obliges, passing the wrench down to the fox as he asks his question.

"Tails...Do you think Shadow likes me?"

*CLUNK*

"Oww....Well, sure he does. Me and Amy were talking about this earlier."

"You were?"

Tails slides from under the Tornado, wiping his oil-stained gloves on his even more stained overall.

"Yup. We think you two should get together."

"Huh..."

Knuckles rubs his muzzle softly, thinking.

"Buuut..." Tails says, moving over to his workbench and rummaging through one of the drawers "Sonic would be pretty upset and mad if Shadow dumped him."

Knuckles glances over at the fox, before unfolding his arms and standing up straight.

"See you Tails. And thanks."

"Huh? You goi-"

Before the Kitsune could even finish his sentence the Echidna had disappeared in the flash of his Chaos Control, to a location unknown to all but the red one himself. Tails just sighs, returning to his workbench, pulling out a small light bulb with a smile.

"Gotcha."

In utter contrast to the chaos on Earth, the silence on the ARK was almost sickening, Shadow now more used to being in Sonic's house amidst the hustle and bustle of a normal day. Shadow sighs, flopping down on his bed. He had spent ten minutes of pointless shadow boxing in the main hall, the giant window overlooking the earth. And now he was back in the even greater silence of his room, boredom seeping at every inch of his being. He sits up on his bed, closing his eyes and kneading his brow with his palms.

"SO...DAMN...BORED....."

"Anything I can help with?"

Shadow freezes, just as two arms wrap themselves around his torso from behind. Two gloved, spiked hands holding his body softly.

"K-Knuckles...?" 


	3. Snap

Like with every great story, his had a beginning, a middle, and an end.

It began with Maria.

It continued with Maria.

And it ended with Maria.

It was the same with his life.

Beginning.  
Middle.  
End.

Maria.  
Maria.  
Maria.

One track life.

One thought.

One purpose.[FAILED]

Of course, until he met Sonic.

Then his mind exploded with questions, answers, places, faces, all in one, thundering heartbeat.

Like a cannon going off. One big, loud, BOOM.

His life changed that day.

For the better.

For the worse.

In sickness and in health, yadda yadda yadda.

Without even realizing, he had forgotten about Maria.

Forgotten about her life.

Her death.

And everything in between.

The only thing going through his mind.

Was Sonic, Sonic, Sonic.

Sonic and Tails, Sonic and Amy, Sonic and Cream (And Cheese).

And then he met Knuckles.

Screw Sonic.

It was all Knuckles, Knuckles, Knuckles.

Knuckles and the Master Emerald, Knuckles and Rouge.

Knuckles and Shadow...

"It's me Shadow. It's ok."

"Why are you...?"

"I'm here to say sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you before...."

Shadow cringes slightly. That had hurt him. It had hurt him a hell of a lot...

In fact...Everyone had hurt him a hell of a lot. Not just Knuckles...Sonic, Tails, Amy, Rouge, all of them had hurt him in some way.

All of them had torn his heart out and spat on it.

Then stamped on it.

Cut it up,

Spat it out,

and mailed him the fucking pieces.

Well he was sick of it! Sick and tired!

Tired, and fucking SICK.

"Shadow...I'm sorry...I want to make it up to you...."

No more....

"Then Shut up and let me fuck you..."

NO MORE PAIN!!!

"..What...?"

Shadow snarls loudly, twirling around in Knuckles arms and forcing him backwards, so far that he was lying completely on his back.

"Sh-Shadow, what-?"

"SHUTUP!"

Shadow then grabs both of Knuckle's wrists, pinning them down above the startled Echidna's head as he forces his tongue into the other male's mouth, the Echidna still utterly confused at what was happening.

Shadow had a pretty good idea though.

He was going to enjoy this.

Knuckles wasn't.

But right now, he couldn't care less.

The only person that mattered to Shadow right now, was Shadow.

He breaks the kiss, leaving a trail of hot saliva from Knuckles' mouth as the Echidna cries out.

"Shadow! Wh-what are you doing!?"

Shadow growls harshly, thrusting his knee into Knuckles crotch, making the poor Echidna cry out in pain.

"I told you to Shut up!!!"

Shadow had started to sweat. Knuckles had too. The sight of the Echidna there, on his bed, completely under his power and glistening...

Shadow grins sadistically.

He reaches downwards, the head of his penis already poking through his fur.

Knuckles stops his struggling for a brief second.

One, two.

"Sh-Shadow!! No! Please, don't...!!!!"

Shadow just keeps on grinning, using his knees to pry the Echidna's legs apart, before putting the head of his long member against Knuckles' ass.

Far too small for Shadow's penis.

Far, far too small.

Knuckles had realized that a split second after.

"NO! SHADOW, PLEASE!!"

Tears start to glide down Knuckles' face as Shadow just laughs, his red eyes glinting.

"I'm going to make you hard...And then I'm going to make you cum...You little fucking whore."

And with one thrust, Shadow was inside. 


	4. Crimson Meets Ebony

▓I never expected this.  
I▓ve always dreamed of it.  
I▓ve always yearned for it.  
I▓ve always , always wanted it.  
But not like this....

I don▓t think I like rape very much.▓

Knuckles screamed. Pain, agony, blood, tears, sweat, all mixed into one, horrible scream.  
Shadow grinned. An evil, malicious grin. A lustful, sinful grin. And the funny thing was, he never wanted this in the first place. Not like this.

⌠SH..Shadow...PLEASE.....!!■

⌠Shut up you little whore!■

Shadow snarled back, forcing himself deeper into Knuckles. Knuckles screwed his eyes tight shut, still not able to believe that this was happening, still wishing to wake up from this nightmare back at his Emerald Shrine...

⌠A-ah...Why Sh..Shadow...WHY....!?■

⌠Because I▓m bigger than you!■

He snarls again, that sadistic grin twisting itself into his face as he pushes in deeper

⌠Because I▓m better than you!■

He pushes again, almost fully in as moves his face close to Knuckles, his voice dropping to a cruel whisper.

⌠Because I can.■

He makes one final push, his whole cock now deep inside of knuckles. Knuckles lets out another cry, but it was different from the rest...A hint of...Pleasure?

⌠Uh...Sh-Shadow....■

Knuckles whispered, a pink blush appearing on his cheeks as he grits his teeth and turns his head to the side, his hands gripping the pillow behind him in his tightly curled up fists.  
Shadow frowned. He liked this? What the hell? He▓s not suppossed to, he▓s suppossed to be in pain like me!  
But...His face...He really is enjoying this.

At that point, Shadow▓s cold, icy heart melted. His gaze softened, and his expression turned to horror at what he had just done. He lets go of Knuckles▓ wrists, and started to pull away, when a white gloved hand closed around his arm gently. Shadow looked confused, turning his head back to see Knuckles looking at him in the strangest way he had ever seen him do.

⌠Shadow....Don▓t stop.....■

⌠B..But....■

⌠Shh...It▓s ok.■

And with that, Knuckles offered the smallest of small smiles. A moment passes. A moment where all of Shadow▓s feelings for Knuckles exploded into one, huge rush of affection.

⌠Just kiss me again...■

Shadow felt like crying, he was so happy. A smile crosses his own lips as he moves back down to his love, pressing his lips softly against Knuckles▓ as the red Echidna holds on tightly to the pillow again, his eyes closing once more, no more tears leaking from them. He lets out a small gasp against Shadow▓s kiss as he enters him once more, Shadow slipping his tongue softly into the Echidna▓s open mouth as his hands caress Knuckles▓ body, feeling all of his curves and muscles, all of his scars and perfections. Knuckles skin tingled under the touch, and he loved it. This was what he wanted...

Knuckles and Shadow made love.  
The perfect word for it. Love. Pure, unguarded love between two people so deeply, hopelessly smitten it was almost too perfect.

And as Shadow listened to the cries of joy coming from his crimson lover, his mind turned, for the minutest of seconds, to Sonic. He wouldn▓t like this news...

And then all thought of him was gone, and Shadow was lost in his lovers▓ arms once more.

~3 


End file.
